magicofandomcom-20200215-history
Raven
Charater Outline Raven (レイブン Reibun) is one of the Three Sages of the West and a friend of Shion's. He is also the Head Master at the Ecnovious School of Rituals. Personality Raven is a kind person. When people ask him to do something he is willing to do it (Like take care of the students kids, grade test papers, change light bulbs, organize the library, and even take out the garbage). He is also in love with Emma. He is also cares about Shion a lot and is sadden when he might not be friends with Shion anymore becouse of this. Appearance Raven has long light colored hair. He has dark eyes with three lines under each eye and triangler eyebrows. He wears a white long sleeve shirt with over a dark robe. He also wears dark pointy shoes. As a child, he had short light colored hair, and wore a black ponchoe with white pants and black pointy shoes. Background Raven lived in Fool's Town as a child. He used to follow Shion around and ask him stuff. Chronology Dark 7 Series Arc Raven greets everyone while carrying some kids. When the kids start crying, he tries to calm t hem down by playing peek-a-boo, but scares them. He then apologizes to them for all the fuss and explains that the kids belong to students who asked him to watch them. Then someone comes and ask him to do some stuff like grade some tests, change a light bulb, organize the library, and take out the garbage. After doing them, he summons some drinks for Shion and everyone. After Emma introduces herself, he invites them into his office. They see the magical items and Anise tells him that it mustn't have been easy to obtain them. He says that he have help from graduates and his friends from all over the world. Shion the gathers the items and leave, but Raven stops him. Shion tells him that he was kidding and summons a pile of dried demon squid. Shion tells him that since be is not interested in money, that the pile of dried squad should do. Raven says that he expects nothing from his best friend who challenged the rituals of Fool's Town with him. He then apologizes to Shion saying that they might not remain friends anymore. He then walks over to Emma and proposes to her, shocking everyone. He says at first he wanted to help them but during his investigation he fell in love with her. He continues to aks her to complete Magico with him and that he can bring more happiness to her then Shion can. Emma misunderstands what he said and he tells her that he has fallen for her. A crowd then runs in and congradulates him, for confessing his love. The crowd the attack shion, shich he asks him if he is okay. They then start talking about what he has done for them, which he tells them to stop , because its embarrassing him. He then tells Emma that when he saw there bond and wanted to run away and that it was wrog to say it to a married women but because he loved her that he won't run away. He then asks her to marry him but bites his tongue at the crucial part. She thanks him, and it surprises him. After Shion accidently upsets her, he tries to cheer her up. It works but he scaries the babies. Luu then grabs his leg and tells him to do it again. A person then enters the room and tells him that an item has arrived and that will he be heading out immediately. He says taht he will head out right away. Emma asks him wher he is going. He says that he is heading out to get an item necessary for Magico. He continue to says that for the answer to his proposal will come later and leaves. When Shion and everyone follows him they realize that he is in one of the Dark Seven Series treasure chests. Shion says that it will be hard even for Raven and that he will go help Raven. After Shion and the other enters, he catches Luu who jumped out the window in excitement. He then calm her down by handing her a snack. When Strange Rabbit Junior enters the car, he perpares to fight him to protect Emma. He then easily takes down Strange Rabbit Junior when he learn that he has killed others. After the ride they earn a stamp. When the other ask what the stamp is about, he tells them that they need all the stamps in order to get the Triple Phoenix for a ritual to Magico. They then head to the next attraction. He was able to defeat one of the monsters with a single attack. After completing this ride they take a break where he makes Emma a hot pot. Afterward they enter the next attraction. When they get int he ride, he is seated in the rear car. When they ride starts he freezes a portion of the rails that were on fire. After he comments that the ride is easy, they are all split up. He then comes across a women wearing little clothes. He then asks her to put on some clothes which she says that he is innocent and shows him her breasts causing him to freak out. After Shon rips a hole in space, Raven sees Emma and gets serious. When he sees Emma smiles, he realizes that he fell in love with Emma's smile but their she was always smiling at Shion. After complete the ride they recieve the Triple Pheonix. Raven then finds the exit and leaves. He then stares at the moon on a balcony. He then remembers that Emma tells him that she loves Shion. The crowd then tries to cheer him up and it does. Later He arrives with the crowd to stop the black cats. After Shion and Emma agree to go to the moon, He gives them a gift that will let them breathe in space. Shion thanks him and he thinks that Shion has changed. 'Magic & Ability' Raven his a powerful mage. He is powerful enough to be called one of the Three Sages of the West and be the youngest Head Master at the school ever. Magic Hell Lesson: Is a magic that changes depending on the time you start. Each subject is divided into one-hour sessions, each one lets you use powerful magic. *'17th Period Math Time: '''The user can affect anything with a math terms. **'Ears + Floor:' Raven fuse the ears of Strange Rabbit Junior to the floor. **'Fists x 100:' Raven multiplies one punch into 100. Math Lesson.png|Math Period Science Lesson.png|Science Period **'Train Car - Wall:' Raven blows the wall off of the train car. **'You Fucker / 10,000:' Raven splits the target into 10,000 pieces. *'18th Period Science:' The user chemistry. **'Bubble Bomb:' Raven creates bomb that explodes. **'Ice Smoke:' Raven combines the ice oil extract from the freeze grass with a cold stone, to create a smoke that will freeze fire. Equipment '''The Holy Dust of the Spirit Butterfly:' Dust that will allow the one coated to breathe in places with no air for a short time. Category:Three Sages of the West Category:Characters Category:Male Characters